


I Wish You a Merry Christmas

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and she just wanted a little peace and quiet, but she was stuck talking with the lightning dragon slayer, which she didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my FF account of the same name (WingsOfCosmos), so if you wish, you can check it out.

Her footsteps were heard on the cement path as she leisurely walked away from her guild hall.

It was night time, around 9pm, and she decided that she should take a walk, catch her bearings, clear her head from the massive Christmas party that was hosted back at Fairy Tail.

She loved Fairy Tail, yes, but sometimes they could be too much for her. She almost had gotten injured one time when there was large brawl.

But, she would say this with no hesitance, that she wouldn't change them for the world. Because she loves everything about her precious guild.

But her guild could easily give her a large migraine that would take a long time to pass.

So, the blonde celestial mage decided to take a walk, enjoy the peace and quiet while she has it.

Her brown eyes turned up to see the clear night sky, spotting a certain star here and there. She smiled warmly in the cold weather; she loved the stars oh so very much.

Her gloved hands rubbed against each other as soon as she acknowledged the cold atmosphere, rubbing off any snow that had fallen on them.

She exhaled, gas appearing as she did so due to the condensation, and continued walking, quickly tugging her white scarf so she didn't get uncomfortable, and proceeded to dig her hands into the pockets of her blue winter coat, leaving them in a warm environment.

As she continued her walk, she proceeded to think about today's holiday; Christmas. It was such a wonderful holiday, filled with gift giving, happiness, snow, being with your family. She loved this holiday so much.

The only downside was the use of mistletoe. The blonde was lucky enough to not fall victim of kissing someone under the various mistletoe scattered around the guild hall, courtesy of the demon known as Mirajane.

That was another reason she decided to leave the guild hall tonight, she didn't want to kiss anyone she didn't want to, it would've ruined her joyful mood.

Her thoughts were disrupted as she spotted a bench nearby, snow covering its wooden seat and steel frame. Her feet guided her to the bench, her gloved hand reaching out to wipe off the white snow covering her chosen seat area.

Her body visibly relaxed as it took rest on the wooden seat, stretching her legs and arms as she did so. She made a sound of satisfaction, her body curling up slightly after stretching her limbs.

She let out a sigh and a small smile, and her chocolate orbs drifted away as she saw a blonde figure walking towards her in a familiar fur-trimmed coat.

She had to wonder what he was doing here and not at the guild or with his team. Maybe he wanted to be alone. But if he did, why would he be coming to her?

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the blonde man took a seat next to her, greeting her with a grunt of acknowledgement.

She spoke the first words that decided to come out of her mouth, she didn't know why those words, she didn't even think about saying those words, but they came out anyway.

"Why don't you ever put your arms through the sleeves?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow asking her the same questions she was just thinking.

She could've said something like 'Aren't you cold?' or even 'Merry Christmas!', but she just had to say _that._

"U-Uh, just ignore me. That was a stupid question, I wasn't thinking." She rushed out waving her hands in front of her in slight panic.

"Hn." He grunted out, not showing his care in the matter.

A silence came out in between the two blondes, and a question came out of the lips of the female blonde. "What are you doing here, Laxus? Why aren't you in the guild?"

He looked at her, and said, "I would ask the same thing about you."

"I just needed to clear my head, it was too full on back there." She said with a chuckle, knowing fully well that most of them will end up knocked out sooner or later.

He let out a breath of amusement. "Yeah, they can act like idiots sometimes that it gives me a headache."

She smiled at the man next to her. "It's true, but I love them nonetheless." He snorted at her comment, but didn't say anything after it.

She observed him for a moment and thought that he wasn't as bad to talk to as she initially thought. She looked up at the night sky, eyes casting over the variant stars. "What did you want for Christmas, Laxus?" She asked.

"Nothing, really." He replied instantly, genuinely.

"Really, nothing?" She asked, surprised at his answer. He made a noise to confirm her question.

She thought for a moment, and commented. "Actually, I'm a bit like that as well. I never really thought about, and I'm surprised that I actually don't want anything. I… have everything I ever wanted."

He looked at her for a moment, analysing her. "I thought you were one of those people who wanted a boyfriend or something."

"A lot of people just assume that because of the person I am, but I never really wanted one, but if I end up finding that special someone, then I will really be happy." She answered with a smile at him, eyes filled with passion and happiness.

There was a long, comfortable silence between the two mages, their eyes had turned from each other, looking at the scenery before them, but it ended when she stood up from her seat, brushing off any snow that had gotten on her.

"I better get back, I think they all would've calmed down by now." She quickly stretched her limbs and looked at him with a smile. "It was nice talking with you, Laxus. I hope we could do it again." She turned away.

He quickly got up from his seat, not bothering dusting the snow off his clothes like the woman before him did. "Wait, Lucy."

That surprised her for two reasons. One, apparently he wanted her to stay. And two, he called her by her name. She thought he was going to be a jerk and call her 'blondie' or something like that, but he didn't, which was nice.

She looked at him expectantly, and he seemed calm.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

It was that question – said bluntly with the gruff voice of the lightning dragon slayer – that made her face heat up like an oven despite the cold weather.

"U-Uh, yeah, sure." She smiled brightly and he let out a small smile at her.

* * *

 

They were walking back to the guild in silence. The silence was broken when she was about to say something to him.

"By the way, Laxus, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas."


End file.
